


“I’m tired and my bed feels so empty without you here.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 32





	“I’m tired and my bed feels so empty without you here.”

Ace’s apartment felt weird when so empty and silent. You had visited him before a few times and there had been always at least five people buzzing around. Ace was living with his brothers - Luffy and Sabo - and all three of them had that weird quirk to attract various individuals, most of them always ready for free food and a sleepover. Being with Ace home alone felt out of place, if not straightforward: weird. If not breadcrumbs spilled on the counter and a note pinned to the fridge with preposterously ugly magnets, you were ready to believe he had dragged you to an uninhabited apartment.

“Cat got your tongue?” He teased you and wrapped arms around your waist. He was half naked, once you both got inside, he got rid of a shirt. You almost jerked up, feeling his warm torso against your back.

“Why are you so tense all of sudden?” Ace peppered the back of your neck with soft kisses. “Do you think I will eat you or something?”

“It’s-” You faltered, there was no word to describe fully what you meant. “-silent.”

“Ah yeah!” He chortled and spinned you around so he could peck the tip of your nose and cheeks. “I kicked everybody out. Now it’s only you, me and the fridge for only two of us… At least till like midnight, I ain’t sure how long Luffy will listen.”

“Are you really thinking about food only?”

“Babe.” Ace, proud as never, opened the fridge and flipped through the piles of products. “Look at this. We can eat it all and no one would interrupt us. There’s like everything. Are you hungry? I can make you something. You can choose… Hm… Meat, meat and… well, meat.”

You almost collapsed into giggles, your laughter was muffled only thanks to the kiss you placed on his lips. He hummed, the tip of his tongue playfully swept along your bottom lip. He tasted bubble gum and sunshine.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to do something else?” You leaned against him. Ace gently held your face, his fingers danced along your cheekbones and temples. 

“I’m hungry,” he whined, so contrary to the romantic and tender touch. “I forgot to eat lunch at work.”

“Oh my poor dumbass.” You let him rock you, your bodies squeezed together as you were holding on each other in a desperate need of closeness. Either of you didn’t say anything, but you hadn’t seen each other in a week - and it was showing. “I will cook you something, okay? Just take a rest.”

“But-”

“It’s fine. I had a day off… And you would burn it anyway.”

“… Touché.”

With a little whine and quick peck on lips, Ace moved away and left you alone in the kitchen. You craved his touch as much as he craved yours, but you both knew it would be better if you cooked without him interrupting you. He had a talent for devouring your attention completely. And in the kitchen, it would mean only a disaster.

You did your best to end with the meal as soon as possible (Ace’s portion was generously sprinkled with his favorite, home-made hot sauce) and carried the plates to the living room… Just to discover your boyfriend wasn’t napping on the sofa, as you expected. There were his boots, without a doubt but with traces of dust and mud left on the floor. But there was no Ace. You called him but no answer came. He had probably fallen asleep anywhere… Or didn’t answer you on purpose, this little shit.

“Ace?” You peeked into the first room, assuming it would be his bedroom. As you realised it was indeed his, sudden uncertainty held you in place. It was the first time you had stepped into such an intimate area of his. You had been dating for quite a long, but somehow you hadn’t shared a bed at his place. As you expected… it was a mess. Empty pizza boxes and clothes thrown all around, visible layer of dust covering countless photos on the walls and shelves, sheets and blankets tangled on the bed and among them-

“(Name)?” A familiar messy and freckled head appeared, Ace squinted eyes and tipsily propped himself on elbows. “Sorry I think I-”

“It’s fine.” You decided to come in. Tray with food ended on the bed stand and you - sitting on the edge of bed. “You were exhausted.”

“Heh, what would I do without a girlfriend like you,” he said with so much love in voice you felt warmth pooling in your chest. Ace crawled closer, still tangled in blankets and wrapped arms around you. Soon, giggling, you were a prisoner of his limbs, his warm lips stealing little kisses from your cheeks, neck and shoulders.

“Ace, you dumbass!” You tried to get free. The sheets smelled of him and his favorite snacks, crumbles were falling on you together with his caress. “What are you doing?”

“Dunno.” He stuffed face into the crook of your neck. “I’m tired and my bed feels so empty without you here.”

Much like a lonely puppy, he sprawled himself on top of you, trapping you between the bed and his embrace. Soon his breath eased, he nudged you with a nose once, twice and eventually succumbed into dreams again. Slowly, you ran fingers through his messy and fluffy hair, the warmth of his body lulling you to sleep as well.

You imagined your first night together quite differently. But you couldn’t complain. Not when you felt so safe and cozy in the arms of your beloved dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
